1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of image processing, and in particular to a device and method for correcting a document image and a scanner.
2. Background Art
Currently, in a document image obtained by using a scanner, distortion exists in the image due to a non-planar shape property of the document. In an existing correcting method, it is assumed that the surface of the document is a cylinder model, and correction is performed according to the cylinder model by using the boundaries of the document or boundaries of content regions of the document. As shown in FIG. 1, the document image obtained by scanning has six book corners and book boundaries. FIG. 2 is an image of the document image in FIG. 1 corrected by using the existing correcting method.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present invention.